


An unexpected stop on the road

by Salsita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsita/pseuds/Salsita
Summary: An illustration for the Sansan Secret Santa 2018 on Tumblr, for @purpleisthebestcolour.The prompt was "broken ankle".





	An unexpected stop on the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathsisfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsisfun/gifts).




End file.
